


Leo’s Constellation

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Blowjobs, Coast to Coast, Finn and Logan goes Nuts, Leo has a secret tattoo, Multi, O’Knutzy, Sweater weather, handjobs, lumosinlove, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Finn and Logan find Leo’s inner thigh tattoo and go a little Knuts.
Relationships: Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara/ Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Leo’s Constellation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This is my first smut so please be gentle I could not have done it without my friend @Bkfstclubmember!!!

“What the fuck is that?” Finn pants as his head whips up to look at Leo. 

“What?” Leo’s brow furrowed in confusion. That is certainly not what he expected to hear from one of his lovers in the throes of coitus. 

“Lo, oh my god. Look!” Finn started pointing to Leo’s groin and gasped. 

“Gee, that’s exactly what a guy wants to see in the middle of messing around,” Leo said, finally grasping onto what was happening. “Pointing and staring in disbelief at a i/very/i sensitive part of my body.” 

Leo decided he might as well sit up for this since what he thought was going to be a mind-blowing blowjob was in fact not going to occur in the immediate future. He pulled his legs away from Finn and Logan despite their groans of protest and into a crossed position. 

“It’s the Leo constellation,” Leo explained. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, how have I never seen this before?” Logan muttered as he stared in awe at the little starry tattoo marking his lover’s inner thigh. 

“Yeah, I got it when I turned eighteen. Mom taught me about the stars and always made sure to tell me how special and beautiful Leo was,” Leo’s blush at recalling the sweet memory spread down his neck and onto his chest, mingling with the light dusting of fine hair. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet, baby,” Finn cooed as Logan leaned down to press a soft kiss on the tattoo. “I’m so glad we found this so Lo and I can take special care of it. What do you think, Lo?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Logan replied and Leo moaned as he felt a pair of hands massage his upper thigh, thumbs pressing into the soft skin where his tattoo lay. 

Leo’s eyes forced themselves shut as his lovers teased his little tattoo with licks and nips, circling the area to create a ring of hickeys surrounding the inked skin. Leo hissed as one small bite felt particularly sharp against the sensitive skin of his groin and involuntarily bucked his hips upwards, causing his cock to bounce against his stomach, leaving a little drip of precum on his torso. Leo gave a little mewl, begging his boys to bring their attention a little higher up. Ever the teases, Finn and Logan locked eyes above Leo’s legs and unceremoniously flipped Leo over so he was lying on his stomach. Leo let out a little yelp as they did so and jumped when he once again felt lips and tongues and teeth marking his little tattoo. 

“Fuck, Fish, oh my god,” Leo moaned. “Logan, baby, so good.” The boys inched their way up Leo’s leg until they reached his cock, both nosing at either side of his length while their own strained against them. Finn slowly took the head of Leo’s cock into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck while Logan once again returned his attention to the tattoo, sucking bruising kisses onto it in time with Finn’s little sucks. Leo was just a panting, writhing mess as Finn took more of him into his mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of Finn’s throat. 

“That’s it. So good, sweetheart,” Logan murmured during a break in his assault of Leo’s marked (in more ways than one) skin. Leo didn’t even know which one of them Logan was talking to but it didn’t even matter; he moaned at the duality of the sweetness and sexiness of this moment. When Leo looked down, he saw Logan pumping his and Finn’s cocks in time with Finn bobbing up and down on Leo’s length. 

“Jesus fuck, Fish,” Leo moaned once again. “No fucking gag reflex on you, huh?” 

“Nope,” Finn popped off briefly to say. 

“So close, baby,” Leo breathed as he felt himself about to go over the edge. Finn sucked hard and closed his eyes, feeling Leo’s cum shooting down his throat. He continued to suckle gently at the tip of his cock until Leo was done riding through his orgasm. Leo sat up and pushed Logan’s hands away from their cocks and started pumping them with sharp and fast pulls. 

“Come for me,” Leo purred as he felt his two boys getting close, sacks drawing up as he massaged them in between pulls. He suddenly felt two hot streams off cum shoot across his stomach. Looking between his lovers as they were finishing their orgasms, waves of pleasure still rolling through them, Leo slid his finger in the mess and brought it to his mouth, lolling his tongue around the viscous liquid and giving a soft moan at the taste, the sound of which making his lovers shudder and cocks twitch valiantly. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Finn panted. 

“You can say that again,” Logan muttered into Finn’s chest where he had curled up between the redhead and Leo. Logan and Leo chuckled as they heard Finn murmur the same phrase over again under his breath. 

Leo quickly yet languidly got up to get a wet flannel to clean them up, doing so lovingly and reverently as he washed his lovers’ bodies gently. 

“Je vous aime tous les deux,” Leo said happily as pulled his boys under the covers for a nice post-coitus nap. 

“French,” Finn whined. And everything was as it should be.


End file.
